


In another life (I held you close another way)

by clickingStranger



Series: Fill your mouth with berries - Marriage Hunt MadaTobi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Marriage Hunt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingStranger/pseuds/clickingStranger
Summary: This is an AU version of chapter 10 of my fic "Fill your mouth with berries by the full light of the moon" - specifically an AU where Madara and Tobirama's relationship was slightly less loving and more influenced by their very different positions of power.For context, in this verse of the fic, Madara is less interested in being a fair and equal spouse. He's not cruel exactly, just much more comfortable with the role of superior and with using his husband (while still ensuring Tobirama does not have a bad time of it). Tobirama doesn't resent this, because he is culturally acclimated to the idea that the hunting husband/clan head has significantly more rights in the marriage than the hunted husband/ subordinate clan member.





	In another life (I held you close another way)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written when I still had a less-fluffy ending for the fic in mind - namely, that while Tobirama and Madara would find a way to be together without being unhappy, and even become attached and affectionate to each other, they would never fall in love the way they will, given time, in the actual fic.
> 
> Originally, Fill your mouth with berries was built mainly around the way I perceive interpersonal relationships in the Warring States Era to be very unequal, with power dynamics meaning even close family were subservient to their superiors. This particularly goes for clan leaders. In the original version of the fic, while Madara was still considerate of Tobirama and careful not to hurt or traumatise him, he did feel very entitled to Tobirama’s body. This was, in my head, Madara being a product of his time - not cruel or even inconsiderate, but simply entitled the way Tobirama still expects him to act in the final version of the fic. As a result, he makes no ouvertures to share feelings with Tobirama, who never thinks to do it in return.
> 
> In this version of the fic, they would have ended up close and relatively happy for an arranged marriage, and Madara would still have encouraged Tobirama to actively contribute to the clan. However they wouldn’t have flourished the way they do in the final fic. Their physical relationship would have also remained more one-sided, with Tobirama never initiating sex or any other kind of intimacy. All in all not a bad life, but not happily ever after.
> 
> But I’m a softie who can’t even take a hint of angst so I re-wrote the entire fic shortly after the chapter 10 was complete, making Madara much more emotionally open and leading them to share emotions and trust each other and basically build towards love.   
But since this chapter was still floating in my drafts, I thought I’d share it like a peek into an AU, or what the fic could have been. The differences in action are not huge, and mainly in Madara’s actions, but I hope they still come across.

Madara caught him by the waist and pulled forward until he had to catch himself on Madara’s shoulder to avoid tumbling over him. He carefully did not react, even as the other’s hand went to his leg and pulled by the back of the thigh, to cross Madara’s own outstretched legs. Suddenly he was straddling his husband, knelt over him with a hand on his shoulder, and Madara’s hands went to his hips to pull him down to sit like that. 

It shouldn’t have left him feeling exposed, he was a whole head higher than Madara like this, but there was something about having his legs spread so wide that made him shiver, sent him spiraling with thoughts of the other night. Madara distracted him by leaning forward to put his mouth to Tobirama’s neck as soon as it was within reach, the perfect height for it, and went to work on making fresh marks on his skin. Tobirama focused on his breathing, on holding on to his husband’s heavily muscled shoulder as a way to feel his position and anticipate his movements, keeping calm that way.

Madara left him time to regain his footing, before kissing up to his ear and biting it gently, breathing into it, asking, “All right?” in a whispery tone that brushed hot air inside the shell of Tobirama’s ear and sent him trembling. He curled up a bit in reaction, unwillingly, but breathed out, “Yes, I am fine.” At Madara’s slight snort he amended, “These kinds of physical sensations are not something I am used to, that is all.” And Madara did seem to accept that, but pressed their foreheads together and went on, “I'm not usually so touchy, either you know?” his eyelashes brushed Tobirama's temple as he spoke, and his hair ticked at their faces. "There's something about having you here, my pale and composed husband, that drives me mad with wanting to reach out and touch." He demonstrated by flexing the hand he still hat on Tobirama's leg and bringing the other up to rub at his upper arm.

It was oddly soothing to have him so close, despite their breaths mingling distractingly and tickling as they rushed over Tobirama’s cheek. It must have been the impossibility of making eye contact as they were, or even the fact that this position allowed him to easily predict Madara’s moves and that in turn made his paranoid hindbrain relax. In any case, he felt he could better focus and answered, “I may never become easy with the touch of others, but with time I will certainly be much more comfortable with yours.” He didn’t make promises, only banked on physical reactions - by sharing this man’s bed every night he would manage to train his defensive instincts out eventually.

Madara wrapped an arm around his waist, enclosing him in warmth, and he had to recalculate escape routes he would never take to calm himself. The lips brushing against his cheek and the corner of his mouth were a mere distraction by comparison, and Madara said, “That’s good enough for now, but I intend to have you love my touch.” He was more confident somehow, and Tobirama didn’t know whether it was the fact that the marriage been officially declared to the elders, or the talk they’d had the previous night in the inn. Still, he was pleased to hear what his husband expected, instead of being made to guess at it constantly. Enjoying touch, that was something he could train himself into, surely.

“You’re doing really well with this, you know,” Madara continued, and Tobirama felt the breath leave him at the unaccustomed praise. It fell around his shoulders like a heavy cloak, and he leant harder on Madara in reflexive response, breathing him in. “I never would have expected you to do so well, with the elders, with Izuna and my kinsmen,” Madara said right against his lips before interrupting himself to place some sucking kisses there, “And now here you are, doing so good again, all soft and sweet for me.” It should have been insulting, should have put his guard up but this was his husband, in their home. Tobirama could feel nothing but pleased about it. He blushed, but there was noone to see it but Madara, who had the right.

The hand still on his hip stroked down his thigh before reaching the end of his white robe and pushing it up. Madara kissed the corner of his lips again before saying, “I won’t fuck you tonight, you must still be a bit sore from the claim,” and Tobirama felt himself blush at the direct way this was being addressed. He supposed he would need to get used to this too. The hand caressing his thigh slid around and cupped his buttocks and he let out a breath at being touched there again. The touch lingered and fingers traced the flesh carefully, following the line of his fundoshi up to the knot that would undo them.

As the fingers were pulling his underwear open, Madara’s arm pulled him closer into the other man’s chest and his head tilted to slot their lips together. He wasted no time sliding his tongue into Tobirama’s mouth, encouraging him to respond to the kiss as much as he could with the other man taking full control of their movements. Tobirama focused on breathing through his nose and letting this happen, feeling the touches and taking the kisses as they were given to him. He pulled back from thoughts of guessing what Madara would do, if not fuck him. That was a waste of energy at this stage, and would only serve to distract him from the touching which he had committed to learning to relax into. 

Instead, he experimented with touching Madara, moving slowly and deliberately to gauge for reactions. His hands stroked over broad shoulders and over the other shinobi’s lightly clothed chest, feeling the hot skin and flexing muscles under thin cotton. Then Tobirama stroked back up and ran his fingers through the strands of hair spilling over Madara’s shoulders, and dared to reach up and sink his hands in the mane. It was soft enough to be pleasant to touch and heavy, and smelled a little of smoke from Madara’s pipe. He was surprisingly pleased to be allowed to stroke it so freely, this had not been a part of his plan to dutifully submit to his husband’s caresses.

Their lips parted again with a wet sucking noise that Tobirama refused to be embarrassed by, and he could feel his underwear sliding out from between his legs as Madara pulled it off and discarded it to the side again. Then the hand that had been under his robe was suddenly between them, tipping his chin to bring his face up. Madara's eyes roamed over his face as he stroked down his neck and chest over the thin white fabric of his remaining underclothes.

"You're lovely as a winter fox," he said as if in distraction, then scratched his nails gently over Tobirama's covered nipple. Tobirama heard his own inhale, saw the dazed look in his husband's eyes as they took him in, possessive and relaxed, exploratory. He settled in to be teased again and told himself, as he had on his wedding night, that the noises were not something to worry himself over keeping hidden. Madara seemed to enjoy provoking them, and had won the right to, there was no point in trying to deny him this.

Tobirama had his expectations confirmed when hands went to his nipples again, then around to caress the crease where his ass met his thighs, to cup his balls and stroke low on his belly and even into his armpits. It was a slow exploration, not the frenzied rush of the claiming, but it left him throbbing and dizzy all the same. Madara was kissing him wherever he could reach, having pushed the white robe off his shoulders to get to more skin, and every now and then pulled back to take in the sight of him. Tobirama could feel the heat in his face, his swollen mouth and earlobes, the bruises sucked into his upper body. 

"You taste so good," Madara whispered distractedly, before pulling him flush against himself. Their cocks strained as they pressed together through their respective robes, and Madara had him by the hips and pulled him into a few heavy thrusts as they both groaned. It felt incredible, this heightened tension, pleasure coursing through him and coiling against the other's body.

Tobirama put both arms around his husband's shoulders as groaned in his ear. Hands were cupping his buttocks, massaging them roughly and grinding his hips against Madara's own. His husband was busy sucking a new mark in the skin under his ear, where it would be impossible to hide tomorrow, but he could not bring himself to care. His entire focus was tied into the heat and friction and rhythmic pressure on his cock.

Suddenly it stopped though, and he let out a groan as Madara's hands left him again. The man pulled back from his neck to give him a smug grin, mouth and cheeks red and panting from exertion, before reaching down and yanking their robes open to get their cocks out. Then Madara brought his right hand up and, staring Tobirama straight in the eye with amused desire, licked it several times in long strokes of his tongue. 

Tobirama's eyes were fixed on the motion, which seemed to amuse Madara even more, as he leant forward in the small space between them to whisper, "One of these days I'll take my time to lick you all over." His eyes roamed over Tobirama's face, his grin gleeful and hungry as he continued, "Every bit of your skin, your pretty dick and your hole too," in a tone of shared secrets. Tobirama felt as though he were melting on the inside with heat and humiliation, he couldn't imagine, but he knew better than to doubt that look in Madara's eyes.

"Would you scream for me, do you think, lovely?" he continued as his hand wrapped around both their cocks at once, and Tobirama almost did scream right there. "If I sucked on your pretty nipples for hours, then took your dick in my mouth and made you cum down my throat, would you scream?" Madara continued, frowning in delighted focus as he stroked his hand up and down, making them jolt together. 

Tobirama couldn't have found his voice to answer even if he'd been able to string two thoughts together at that point. His body was pulsing with pleasure and embarrassment and the images Madara's rumbling voice brought with it. He pushed his face into he other shinobi's shoulder, bending down in an arch over where Madara was working them over. The hand around his back came between them to join the other in a double fisted stroke and Tobirama hid his face in Madara's neck and hair.

"I'll flip you over once you come," Madara gasped out, "put my mouth to your hole and fuck you with my tongue 'till you’re ready for me, fuck…" he trailed off with a groan, and teeth sank into Tobirama's shoulder as he came, and Tobirama felt the jolt of pain and mental image bring him to his own orgasm, spilling all over Madara's hands as they trembled together for long moments.

Tobirama found himself slumped into his husband, hand still clenched into the mane of black hair that was now spilling over his shoulders as well. They lay there like that, and he was surprised at how little this bothered him. Later on, they went to have a bath in the tiny attached bathhouse and Madara demonstrated the way to use katon to heat bathwater drawn from the stream that feeds the compound lake. They washed, then soaked together in the tub where they could have sat without touching with some minor discomfort. Tobirama let his legs rest over his husband’s and found it did not bother him much at all. He would, he confirmed to himself, indeed get used to the intimacy and the touching.


End file.
